Rosario Vampire: Wings of Darkness
by crusader 5643
Summary: A new student enrolls at Youkai Academy. However he holds within him a dark secret that has long been forgotten by the human and Youkai worlds. Great change is coming... OFFICIALY CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys crusader here. Just to let you all know I did not fall off the face of the earth, yet. I'm still around it's just with school (ugh) and finals (bigger ugh) writers block and a computer crash to top it all off, updating has been very hard for me. This is my second piece of fanfiction so read and review with an open mind.

I don't own Rosario Vampire, just my OC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus was rumbling through the dead air. The driver looked to the back to the passenger. He was a teenage European boy who wore a black and gold long sleeved shirt with a cross on it and had jet-black hair. Around his neck was a golden gothic cross pendant suspended on a long chain.

"You're heading to Youkai Academy?" he asked the youth.

The teenager only looked up and nodded "Mm-hm"

"Well, I think it's only fair to warn you that you should prepare yourself, Youkai Academy can be a very scary place."

"Hmm," was all the boy did to acknowledge his words before looking out the window.

Finally, they had arrived at the school. "Good luck, you'll need it if you want to survive." The driver told the youth as he stepped off. "I'll keep that in mind." He waved dismissively at the driver. As the bus drove off into the distance, he took a look at the building perched on the cliff in front of him which looked more like a gothic castle. "Youkai Academy huh?".

On the edge of the cliff was a woman who was dressed mostly in loligoth. The young man wasn't sure if some one who was an official could actually dress up like that. "Welcome to Youkai Academy," she said brightly. "I am Ruby, assistant to the Chairman who is in charge here. I will be your guide. I'm sorry but I didn't get your name, what was it?

"Dante." The boy replied "Dante Krausman."

In the classroom, Tsukune Aono was finally sitting down getting some much needed relief from the morning routine which consisted of Moka sucking his blood, which angered the succubus Kurumu which sparked a fight between the two, soon to be joined by the stalking snow girl Mizore, and finally topped off with the young witch Yukari. It was these incidents that occurred every day. The only calm was when class was in session. However not all would be according to routine to today.

"Class," said the feline teacher Ms. Nekonome "Today a new student will join our group, please, come in," she said to the door

The boy opened the door, then he walked and stopped at a distance from the sensei

Please, introduce yourself- Nekonome-sensei said happily. The new arrival gave a low bow.

"Hello." He said in surprisingly fluent Japanese. "My name is Dante Krausman, I come from Italy. It is very nice to meet you all." With that he walked back to his desk. Around him some of the students were talking about this new arrival.

"Wow, it's true what they say, all European boys are hot!"

"Big deal, he doesn't look so tough."

"Ooh, are you jealous?"

"Whatever…"

The subject however, paid no attention to the gossip, taking a seat beside Mizore. She did not notice but he did a quick double take at her before he sat down. Class went on relatively normal, or, as normal as it gets with a class full of monsters.

Later during lunch, the group met at a table. Well, that meaning Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu trying to get as close to Tsukune as they could and Mizore eating far off in the bushes.

Unbeknownst to them, an odd raven seemed to intently watch them with it's beady eye. Throughout their day, the strange bird followed them, eyeing them warily as they went about their business. Finally as they all went off to bed, it flew off. It flew a bit of ways until it reached Dante who was looking at a computer in his room. It flew straight towards him and then seemed to disappear. Dante's face had a myriad of expressions. At first he had one of joy and pleasantness.

"Yes, yes." He happily whispered "She's perfect." But then his joyful expression was lost and his face twisted into one of rage. "Unbelievable…" he muttered "Unacceptable!" he quickly stood up "Tsukune Aono, tonight your life ends!"

In Mizore's room, she was just getting ready for bed, after all, stalking Tsukune and fighting off Moka and Kurumu took a lot of energy! However just as she was about to go to bed, she noticed a shape outside of her window. Curious, she got up to see what it was.

"Who's there?"

Then, as she opened the window, a winged figure was standing before her…

Tsukune was winding down after a long days events. His thoughts lingered on the new student, there was something off about him. He just chalked it up to a weird feeling. Then, just as he was about to close his window, a dagger with a note attached to it flew into his room, just barely missing him.

"What the heck?!"

He recovered from the near death experience he just had (which happened quite often). He noticed the note and read it.

"Tsukune Aono, I have your dear Mizore Shirayuki. If you ever wish to see her again, come to the cemetery as soon as you read this note. I'll be waiting."

Tsukune sighed "Another challenge, I'd better get the others."

So what did you think? Did you like it? Any suggestions? I know this is short and kind of slow but the chapters will get longer and will pick up. For those of you who are wondering about Empire and Rebellion I am still working on that fic. However I have a bit of a block on the story for the moment so I'm concentrating on this fic for now.

Please read and review and let your reviews be without flames please!


	2. Revealing wings

**Hey guys what's up? I would like to thank the five people that reviewed this fic, but I still need more! Please! Reviews are like energy to us, they give us the encouragement to go on, at least those without flames. That being said, I don't own Rosario Vampire, just my OC.**

At the cemetery the group consisting of Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby came to a small clearing in the dense fog.

"What did you so this time Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"I don't know, as much as I know, this was just a normal day."

"But why capture Mizore when I'm clearly Tsukune's destined …" Kurumu was interrupted by a brass pot that fell out of nowhere thanks to Yukari.

"He should have captured Moka desu!"

"So you came."

The group looked towards the center where the fog cleared. There was Dante, in loose, black and gold robes.

"Dante?!"

"You're the one that sent me that note?"

"That's correct."

"Where's Mizore?!" Kurumu shouted.

"That is none of your concern…"

Then a voice called out "Dante!"

He stood in silence for a minute "Please excuse me for a moment." He quickly darted behind the bushes. "Yes my dear, is there anything I can get for you?"

The group peeked over the hedge to find Mizore…sitting down at a picnic. This caused everyone to fall down anime style.

"Could you please get me some more soda, some pasta, and some of that delicious pie if you still have any."

"I'll get that for you in a moment, right now I'm a little occupied." He then leapt back into sight.

"You invited her out on a picnic?!" Tsukune shouted in disbelief.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Knock her out and tie her up? I'm no rapist." He shouted back. "Regardless," he regained his composure "it's certainly better than how you treat her."

"Huh?" Tsukune had no clue what he was talking about.

"Tell me Tsukune Aono, what is Mizore to you?"

"Umm," he thought "well she is a really nice friend and is a strong fighter."

"That's all you have to say."

"Umm, yes?"

"Unbelievable," he started trembling in anger "she's just your friend and that's all you need to include her in your own personal harem?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know who you are! The school's official number 1 harem holder, that's what they all call you!"

Tsukune sweat dropped at the title everyone gave him, Dante kept on talking,

"See, I've been watching you very closely, keeping an eye on you throughout the whole day. Watching you carefully as you make Mizore and those other women fight over you. And then I was even more surprised when the little witch said something about a threesome with you. Honestly that's just disgusting!"

"He was stalking us the whole day?" Moka said in surprise.

"He's a perfect match for her, desu." Muttered Yukari. Kurumu nodded in silent agreement.

"However tonight that all ends."

"Now wait, this is all just a misunderstanding…" Tsukune started to protest.

"Save your excuses!" he pulled out a book and threw open the cover. Pages literally flew out of the book and landed on all the girls, save for Moka who just dodged one.

'So one missed huh? Well no matter.' Thought Dante. When the pages landed on the girls they vanished into thin air.

"W-what happened to the others?" Tsukune shouted. "What? Were right here…" said Kurumu as she reached out for Tsukune. However, her arm, and her whole body phased right through him. "What the hell!"

"This is advanced sealing magic," said Ruby "It makes whoever the paper touches an astral projection, though this is very advanced magic. How he knows this I do not know. This could turn into a dangerous fight for the two of them."

"Now that we got those annoyances out of the way," shadows swirled around Dante's hand and materialized into a scythe "Prepare yourself!"

He charged at Tsukune and skillfully swung the large weapon, narrowly missing him. Tsukune dodged his attacks until he tripped and caught Moka's rosario, pulling it off. A familiar dark aura arose and engulfed Moka. Gone was the sweet, pink haired girl everyone knew. Replacing her was the strong, powerful, and scary silver haired vampire.

**Bite sized monster dictionary,**

**Vampire: A popular monster that sucks the blood of humans and livestock. Is highly skilled in battle and is not easy to kill. However it has many weaknesses such as rosaries, water, etc.**

Dante raised his eyebrows. '_She had her powers sealed? That's rather odd…_' however his train of thought was interrupted by Inner Moka.

"You dare think that you would have disposed of me with some magic and an oversized weapon? Know your place!"

She charged forward preparing her famous punch, however, he wasn't panicking, trying to get out of the way, or taking her head on. Instead he was just standing still with a smile on his face. The punch connected with his stomach and he reeled back but Moka could swear she heard a flapping of wings, then more, and more. Then a whole flock of ravens were flying past her and Dante was nowhere to be seen.

The ravens flew behind her and seemed to group together in a shape. They suddenly materialized into Dante. However, he was no longer in his human disguise. Two huge black wings sprouted from his back. His hands and feet turned into talons and his eyes were golden and slitted. The dark aura he was putting out was the strongest anyone had ever seen, even stronger than Moka.

"W-what, what is this?" asked Moka. For the first time in years she felt shaky, unsure of what to do, and, dare she say it, _afraid_.

"W-what is he?" asked a startled Tsukune.

"I-it can't be," Ruby stammered the others looked at her

"What? What is he?" asked Kurumu.

"I'm not sure if it's possible but he may be a Malphas demon."

"A what?"

**Malphas demon: A being that is said to exist every few centuries. It's battle capabilities are unknown since few have ever actually seen one. Legend has it that it contains the blood of fallen angels.**

Dante meanwhile chuckled at the silver haired vampire's words. "Know my place? Oh I'm fully aware of it, however, you don't seem know yours." His talons cackled with a dark energy "Let me enlighten you then, you arrogant little bloodsucker."

He dashed forward with a speed that almost rivaled Gin's and slashed at Moka head on. She felt the talons tearing through her flesh and gritted her teeth. Dante merely grinned and flew back to put some distance between him and Moka. "You vampires are all the same, wielding your power and strength like tyrants. Many call your kind the greatest of all monsters, but personally I find your existence sickening!"

The scythe once more appeared from the shadows and Dante charged at the silver haired vampire, lashing out in a diagonal swing. Moka barely missed the strike by a hair. She tried to counterattack with an uppercut but he dodged it and his foot talons slashed at her side. Moka doubled back and tried to put some space between them but Dante pressed on his attack, taunting her with every strike.

"What's the matter? I thought vampires were one of the strongest monsters!" she gritted her teeth. "The lone tribe which prides so-called strength and beauty." Her eyes had pure hatred "Or maybe you're all just weak. Maybe I just may…_**beat you.**_" That feather finally broke the camel's back. Moka, with her amazing strength and a cry of rage retaliated full force, accentuating every punch that landed on his body with a word. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WILL BE BESTED BY AN INFERIOR BEING!" she finished with a punch that landed him on the ground. Just as she was bout to land the finishing blow, he kicked her back and slowly stood up.

"Don't you dare…" he started, his talons cackling. "call me…" dark bolts were dancing up and down his arms "INFERIOR!" he threw his arms out and dark lightning flew out and struck Moka dead center. She flew back into a tree which nearly splintered it. The burning torture lasted for a few more seconds before Dante let up and everybody, visible and invisible, gasped in shock at Moka's defeat.

"N-no way…" Kurumu stammered "he actually beat Moka…"

"Is this the power of the Malphas?" Ruby wondered.

"I-impossible" Tsukune was shocked.

Moka was visibly exhausted and in pretty bad shape. She hadn't count on how painful that last attack would be. Dante gave her a glare and plucked a bar from a nearby crypt. He then used his strength to wrap it around her and the tree.

"You're not my primary target so you'll just get in the way."

"How dare you!" Moka called out in rage "Turn and face me you coward!"

Dante chuckled and turned to Tsukune with a glare on his face. "Now that that's out of the way." The scythe once more appeared in his hand "Die!!!"

He took a mighty swing at Tsukune's head, the others were terrified and Moka could not do anything…

"Dante!"

He stopped, inches from Tsukune's head which looked like he was going to pass out. "Yes Mizore?"

"Please, please don't hurt Tsukune."

Dante had a look of utter confusion "But…but why? He was making you do all those horrible things…"

"Tsukune wasn't making me do anything. He and the others are my friends. Please Dante please don't hurt him.

Dante had a look of shock and confusion, which turned into one of depression. "I understand." He stood up straight and canceled the sealing spell. The rest of the girls returned to their physical form. "Please forgive me." He said while walking away "You won't ever have to see me again."

"W-wait, Dante…" but Tsukune could not continue as Dante turned into a flock of ravens and flew off into the distance.

_Later…_

Dante was sitting on the cliff staring out into the distance. "First day, and I already got in a fight and made myself look like an idiot." He sighed "Maybe I should just get a transfer out of here…" his thoughts were interrupted by a rustling of bushes. "Who's there?" there was silence "Come out, I know you're there." The figure stepped out into sight, surprisingly it was Mizore.

Dante sighed "If you are here to yell at me, I will not stop you. You have every right I suppose." She shook her head.

"I'm not here to yell at you," she sat down beside him "I'm just curious, why did you fight Moka and try to kill Tsukune?"

He looked away "I thought he was forcing you to do things against your will, that's all."

"But why were so angry over me?"

He sighed "I wasn't born in the monster world," her eyebrows raised "I was born in the human world, my parents were both human yet I was…different. They kept me out of everyone's sight, I was allowed no social contact, and whenever anyone came over, they would hide me, we would move from place to place to arouse no suspicion. Then one day, we were going through a small rural village when I accidentally let my true from slip in front of everyone. The villagers saw me as a demon and saw it fit to kill me. My parents tried to protect me but…they were murdered in front of my eyes." Mizore gasped in shock. "They then tried to kill me but…"

_He was sitting in total shock. The ground was covered with bodies. The bodies of those who murdered his family. In front of him was his savior, now turning around. He saw that he had blood red eyes. Was his savior a demon as well? The stranger outstretched his arm, opening his hand. Offering it to him, the cross of God gleaming in the moonlight…_

"Dante?" Mizore's voice snapped him back into reality "Ah sorry" he said "Anyway, I got away from the village and was taken in by a priest. I've been growing up in an orphanage ever since. I looked up your profile on the computer when I got here and it said that you were a bit of a loner, and I thought, well, we were alike and you're beautiful…"

Mizore's cheeks turned a little pink and Dante immediately turned away '_Idiot! Why the hell did I say that?!' _then something poked at his side and he turned around to see Mizore offering him one of her many lollipops. "Its grape I hope you like it." He looked at her in surprise then smiled "Thank you."

As they got up to walk back, they saw the others come out of the woods.

"We heard everything." Said Moka.

"I'm sorry you suffered like that, and I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot tonight but if you want to, I'd like it if we could be friends." Tsukune said smiling and holding out his hand. Dante looked at him in surprise and then gave a warm smile. "Thank you." He shook his hand, but then used his strength to nearly crush it. "But if you hurt Mizore in any way, I will give you a slow and painful death, got it?"

"Yes, yes!"

Dante smiled again "Good" he then let go. "Now, we better head back before the night gets away from us."

This year just got a little more interesting with a new friend.

**Phew! I'm finally done! Now for those of you who think I made up Dante's monster form, I actually didn't. Malphas is actually a monster from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. You'll find him in the Dark Chapel. In fact, Dante's last name, Krausman, is actually a take-on of a different name of the same monster in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. By the way if any of you were wondering what his hair looks like, think Light's from Death Note, just black.**

**Well, that being said, read and review with no flames!**


	3. Corrosion on both sides

**Hey guys… geez I am sorry. Times have been tough on my family and my computer broke down so we couldn't afford a new one for a while. But I finally got a new one (yay!) and am writing again so bear with me. I don't own Rosario Vampire in any way shape or form, I do however own Dante.**

The next morning found Tsukune pretty tired. Having a powerful demon almost killing you in the middle of the night can do that to you. He groggily walked out of his room and down the hall, where he met Dante at the main entrance. He was wearing a black unbuttoned dress shirt with a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing black jeans that had a chain with a cross on it. He still wore his golden cross around his neck.

"Ah…g-good morning Dante." He said with some nervousness. Dante looked back at him and nodded. Good morning Tsukune." He said without any hostility in his voice. Tsukune sighed in relief. At least he didn't hold any grudges from last night. As they were walking in the woods, Tsukune decide to strike up a conversation.

"Umm, Dante, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"It's a little privilege I have as a transfer student, I talked it over with the chairman." He replied. "So" he added "how are you holding up? I know I kinda roughed you up last night."

'Kind of?!' Tsukune silently thought to himself. However he didn't want to bring up his opinion to the young demon. "Ah I'm fine, nothing a little trip to the infirmary couldn't help." He made a mental note to himself, although the bite marks Moka has been giving me have hurting a lot lately,' filing it away he decided to catch up with Dante.

Walking out they soon encountered Moka, being gazed at by her usual spectators.

"How beautiful!"

"So perfect."

"It's as though she's glowing!"

Tsukune blushed at her coming but Dante just gave a tch and looked to the side. Moka noticed them and immediately went over to them.

"Good morning Tsukune! Dante!"

"Good morning." Tsukune called happily back. Dante however gave a "hmph" and brushed past her. This sent the crowd gazing at her into an uproar.

"What was that!"

"How dare he brush our beautiful Moka off!" Dante just kept on walking, not paying attention to any of the angry males.

"Hey! Are you listening you scum …" one of them put his hand on his shoulder. Big mistake. Dante immediately grabbed it and swung a vicious right hook to the poor soul's face, knocking him out. Four others tried to rush him but he immediately was on them, in a flurry of punches and kicks, the four unfortunate idiots were sprawled on the ground sporting some impressive injuries. Dante just stood untouched.

"If anyone else wants to fight for this vampire's honor, by all means, come at me."

By now the worshipers were terrified at this hostile new student. They all shook their heads and quickly backed down. Moka and Tsukune both had sweatdrops.

'Even though he isn't our enemy anymore, Dante is still very scary' Tsukune thought.

Dante stood coolly over the fallen students, then turned around and headed for the school.

"Tsukune, let's go." He called out. "We'll be late for class."

"Y-yeah…" Tsukune slowly replied trying to catch up. 'What was that all about with Moka?' he thought as Moka was walking behind him looking nervous.

Later in class, Ms. Nekonome happily bounded to the front of the class to announce the new representatives. Tsukune hoped, prayed and was begging to whatever deity there was that he wasn't elected for anything.

However, fate was not so kind as he was elected president.

"Congratulations Aono!" she cheered.

All around students were cheering and clapping for support while he was panicking. Even Moka and Mizore were clapping.

'Come on! This can't be happening! Maybe Dante can get me out of this.' He looked hopefully at the young malphas but his hope turned to despair as he was applauding him as well. "Good luck mister president."

Tsukune just hung his head. 'Why did this have to happen to me?'

The door to the class suddenly flew open and an arrogant voice sounded throughout the classroom.

"What's going on here? I skip class for a little while and everybody goes nuts." In the doorway stood the imposing Saizo. "You're the class president? Don't make me laugh, you aint nothing without your little girlfriend Tsukune." He took a threatening step toward him. "These chumps might accept you as president but I never will." With that he walked past him with Tsukune trembling in nervousness and the imposing out cast skulking towards his seat amongst the whsipers and murmurs, only to find his seat next to Mizore already occupied by the new student.

"Hey dipshit, the hell do you think you're doing in my seat?" he sneered down at him.

Dante only looked up at him with mild disinterest. "Your seat? I didn't see your name on it anywhere and I don't have any real inclination to get up so why don't you get you ugly ass somewhere else."

"What?!" Saizo was about ready to snap the young teens neck when Nekonome spoke up,

"Please Mr. Komiya, just take your seat near the front." She quickly spoke, not wanting a riot on his first day back.

Saizo and Dante glowered at each other until Saizo gave a growl and moved to the seat up front. Everyone took a breath of relief, however Saizo shot Dante a look that said _this isn't over. _Dante shot him a look back that said _I'll finish it whenever you like._

After class, the two boys went to lunch with the girls.

"So I'm guessing from that exchange, you two have a little history?" Dante asked.

Tsukune gulped "A little." Remembering his first day.

"Well you shouldn't be too worried about him." He stated calmly. "People like Saizo always put their foot in their mouths about how strong they are. They're the kind to go down easily."

Tsukune inwardly gulped 'I'm a human at an all monster school! Weak or not I'm always going down first!'

"Tsukune!" Kurumu and Yukari eagerly jumped up to him "Lets' have lunch!" before Kurumu pulled him into her ample chest and began his suffocation amongst Yukari's protests. Dante wasn't sure to feel jealous or sorry for Tsukune when he spied Mizore in the bushes and walked over.

"Afternoon!" he said cheerfully.

Mizore looked to see the smiling malphas "Ah Dante."

"Do you mind?" he gestured beside her.

"Not at all" she looked over to the table where the others were sitting. "But wouldn't you rather sit over there?"

"It's all right" he replied sitting beside her "I prefer sitting on the ground anyways."

Mizore looked away, she wasn't used to this, normally she would just be sitting alone or busy herself with spying, no one, not even Tsukune sat next to her. Deciding to end the awkward silence, she decided to strike up a conversation. "So how are you enjoying Youkai Academy so far?"

"It's fine so far" he replied "I just had a scuffle with some of the idiots but no major harm."

"I heard about that," she looked at him with concern "What was that all about anyway?"

He snorted "Apparently it's downright evil if I don't treat Moka like a goddess and worship the very ground she walks on. Honestly, what's with the males at this school? This morning as soon as she was in sight, everyone was going off on how "glowing" and "beautiful" and "perfect" she was. I swear if she told them all to kill themselves, they probably would with a smile on their faces."

Mizore sweat dropped, that was a pretty accurate summary. Suddenly she realized something. "Wait so you still don't like Moka?"

He exhaled and looked up "I may have said some things about Tsukune I didn't mean, but what I said about vampires, I stand behind one hundred percent." Mizore raised her eyebrows. "Vampires are all the same. They're nothing more than cold hearted elitists who think every other species is below them. They're cruel, manipulating, egotistical and selfish and that's all they are. I mean, don't get me wrong, the pink haired one is alright, but I'm guessing what I just said is a pretty good description of the inner, silver haired one, am I right?"

Mizore remembered her first encounter with the silver haired vampire and nodded. "That does seem true."

Dante made a "hm" sound and looked off into the distance. "There's only one vampire that will ever have my respect and that's…"

"_Father?"_

_The priest that was a few steps ahead of the six year old Dante turned his head to look at the child. "Hm?"_

_The six year old looked tearfully down. "Why did God take my parents away?"_

_The priest ahead of him sighed "The Lord did not take your parents away from you Dante, they did." he motioned his head towards the now burning village._

"_But why…" he sniffed "Why did they have to go?"_

_Finally the priest ahead of him stopped "Because this world is turning into a frightful place, Dante. And soon, though they wanted to keep you safe, you are going to be plunged headlong into many trials and tribulations." He knelt down in front of him. "Your existence Dante, is one that has great meaning and one that will have great impact on the rest of the world. These wings," he touched the wings on his back "Are no symbols of a curse, but symbols of trials. And should you overcome these trials, your reward will be greater than you can ever imagine."_

_Dante looked up with wonder at his red gleaming eyes…_

"Dante?"

He blinked realizing he had been daydreaming again. "Ah geez, sorry Mizore. Anyway how about something more to eat? I still got some of that leftover pasta from last night…"

Meanwhile, back to the table on the other side, Tsukune and the other girls were chatting about how things were going when Kurumu brought something up.

"Hey… is something the matter Tsukune? You seem kind of pale and…low on energy."

"Huh?" he fingered the back of his neck "Ah…well…just that the side of my neck is hurting, you know, form Moka. But I don't understand why."

"Understand what?" Moka was just sitting down.

"O-oh nothing, nothing at all…"

Unbeknownst to the group, on the roof, an old enemy was plotting the lone humans demise with others.

"Unbelievable, to think the top girls at the academy are all over that piece of shit. Honestly, don't you just wanna kill him?" he said to the other outcasts surrounding him on the rooftop "Live it up Aono, its all gonna end soon."

"So you're actually going to do it?" one of them said. "Haven't you heard the rumors? He beat Rikishi from the wrestling team, Kuyo from the enforcers…"

"They're all rumors." He countered "I fought him myself, he's nothing."

"Don't forget Saizo, you're a member of this organization." Midou pointed out "If you act and alone and fail, the others won't like it. We outcasts have to stick together. If one of us loses to a purebred, we all look bad. That's why we gotta win every time." He stood up. "You know sometimes I wonder if you actually get that."

That came as a serious jab to Saizo. Though he wholeheartedly supported the Outcasts goals, his main reason was for having his revenge on Tsukune and Moka. Ever since his defeat on the first day, he became the laughing stock of the school.

Thankfully for him, he got the support form the rest of the group and decided on a time and place. Before they departed, Saizo spotted Dante from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"I'm going to make one more request." He said "Earlier this foreign punk took up an attitude with me in class. I think we should send a few guys to teach him some manners."

Later that day, Dante and Mizore were talking and walking around the school's perimeter when Dante suddenly stopped.

"Something the matter Dante?" Mizore said as she turned around.

Dante was in silence for a second before he gave Mizore a smile. "Ah I just remembered I had to do something urgent, I'll see you later." He said as he walked out into the woods.

"Oh…kay"

Dante walked for a while and got pretty deep in the forest before he suddenly stopped.

"Okay you can all stop hiding now. Not like you were ever good at it in the first place."

As soon as he spoke, six outcasts came into view. "Well, Saizo was right" one said "This one really does have an attitude."

"Saizo huh? That asshole sure knows how to hold a grudge." Said Dante nonchalantly.

"Heh you got that right." One agreed, then his arm morphed into a sharp pike. "I've got nothing against you or anything, but you should know with us outcasts, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

He charged forward and thrust out his arm but only struck air. In the blink of an eye, Dante maneuvered around his attack, got in close and grabbed the front of the outcast's face.

"What the…"

He didn't finish that sentence, Dante sent a bolt through the outcast's head, causing the back of it to explode. The other outcasts backed away in fear. "Holy!..."

Dante stepped towards them. "If Saizo wants to send you all to an early grave…" the scythe materialized in his hand and a psychotic look dawned upon his face. "That's fine by me."

On the other side of the school, Moka and Tsukune were encountering a surprise of their own, Saizo showed up of all times, while Tsukune was having blood problems, he was quickly downed by Moroha's hand blades.

"See? Told you he had nothing."

"Tsukune!" Moka ran towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Saizo grabbed her arm. "Wouldn't want him pulling off your rosary now would we?" she looked at him in shock. "Don't think I haven't been paying attention. Whenever that rosary comes off your chest, you become a vampire, but if it stays on, you're just a weak little girl."

"Saizo…"

"Hey, Tsukune! You paying attention? Just make yourself comfortable while I enjoy your friend." The other outcasts were laughing hard at his humiliation. "Revenge is so sweet when you know your enemy can't do anything!" at this point, Saizo was in his full monster form. And on the ground, Tsukune could only twitch.

Moka ran to him to give another infusion of her blood, but Saizo quickly pulled her back and ripped her shirt open. Moka started to cry as the others gathered around her for a feel. 'Tsukune…"

Without warning, a hand grabbed the nameless outcast and squeezed it. It Tsukune. The others looked in shock and Moka wondered why he had suddenly turned into a vampire without a transfusion.

"_Our blood still runs in his veins"_ the rosary told her _"It's changing him in the midst of battle, turning him into a vampire!"_

"Saizo, what the hell! You told us he was weak!"

"Rrrrgh" Moroha charged forward "You should've just stayed on the ground, I'll kill you for sure this time!"

He, however did not follow through on his threat. As the other outcasts legs crashed into him, sending them both hurtling to the dust.

When he turned to Saizo, the last outcast was frightened at what he saw, red eyes with slits, just like Moka's.

"N-no, no way" he stammered "You can't be a vampire! You're just trash!" he would have said more, but Tsukune's fist slammed into his stomach, throwing him back, splintering the trees.

"W-what…" he gurgled "What are you…?"

Moka fearfully stepped towards her transformed friend. He looked back at her with his weak, tired human eyes. "She tearfully embraced him. 'I can feel it,' she thought 'Something inside of him is changing. He just may lose his humanity forever.'

None of them noticed the lone raven that flew off into the distance.

In a different neck in the woods, that lone raven flew into Dante, bloody scythe slung over his shoulder, sitting on a tree limb. He closed his eyes momentarily. "Hmm, I thought something was wrong with his aura. So the blood is corroding his humanity." He retracted his wings and hopped off the tree. Around him were the bodies of the outcasts that attacked him. However, unlike Tsukune's workings, they were all dead, all bloody corpses. He took a few steps forward, then doubled over in pain.

"Arggh"

He grimaced in pain, clutched his right arm, gritted his teeth and breathed rapidly and heavily. His eyes squeezed shut and opened again as the pain passed. He slowly stood up with a frown on his face and looking at his grasped arm.

"Damn, it's starting already. Why of all the times when I got here…"

He slowly walked towards the academy on the day becoming dark and storm colored.

**Whew! It's finally done! Wow I worked on this one awhile. Anyways, the plot thickens next chapter, the outcasts contemplate on what to do next with this turn of events, and tensions run even higher between Dante and Moka, to the point where it could boil over into an all out war.**

**Please! Review! I needs it! **


	4. Dark Prayer

**Sorry it took so long to update. Please everyone, tell me what you think! I really want your feedback on this story.**

I don't own Rosario Vampire, I do own my OC.

In a dilapidated building, somewhere far off Youkai Academy, the sounds of torture and hard objects connecting with flesh were heard. Inside the building, Saizo was getting the ever loving crap kicked out of him by his former comrades.

"You idiot, you didn't listen to Midou's warning. You used our members to fight Aono didn't ya? Now we all look like complete idiots thanks to you!"

"M-Midou…" he raised his hand to the leader of the group.

"Idiot, I thought I told you that losing was unforgivable. I could go off on a rant about our mission which you conveniently forgot, but there's a more pressing matter."

Saizo looked at him in confusion. "Y'see, thanks to you, six of us are dead, problem is, we don't know who or what they were up against. Didn't you ask for a dispatch of a few monsters?"

Saizo's eye's widened "I-I only sent them to beat up this one transfer student Krausman, h-he didn't look like he could kill any of 'em…"

"Krausman eh?" Midou thought to himself, "Thanks a lot Saizo…you can die now."

As Saizo was screaming in anguish, on of the lieutenants walked over to Midou, "So, what should we do now?"

"I originally thought the vampire was our greatest threat, but if there's someone who can kill that many monsters with ease, the situation could get more tricky."

He thought for a moment, then he smiled. "I have an idea, let's see which one poses a greater threat and eliminate him first, the second will follow soon after."

"Not a bad idea, but who are you going to call?"

Midou grinned "I know someone…"

Later at the academy, Dante gave out a yawn as he was walking to class. He didn't have to worry about anyone roughing up on him. He already built up a rather scary reputation for himself. The other students just avoided him or whispered about him behind his back. Sometimes he really didn't want to project the image of him as someone who will snap at the very mention of the word vampire. However, for all his experience was worth, Dante was , to put it nicely, socially inept in all cases.

Really, his outbursts were to just stand up to that silver haired vampire, someone had to, right? Dante hated to admit it, but he could be painfully shy sometimes. Recalling the disastrous first date with Mizore, most of the time, he was stammering and blushing a lot. Inwardly, he cursed his lack of experience with women. But he had to be tough, he had to stay strong. After all, if they had any idea what he really did they'd…

"AAAHH! Tsukune, what happened?" Kurumu's scream snapped him out of his thoughts. He took a peek inside the homeroom classroom through the window to see Kurumu and Yukari with worried looks and Tsukune with a bandage around his neck and an awkward expression on his face.

"Ah this? Well the truth is…I was attacked yesterday by the outcasts and one of them slashed at me.

"But what about that bandage around your neck? Did one of them bite you?"

"O-oh this?" he looked a little nervous "This was actually from another time…anyway everything okay!"

Dante sighed at his naivety. 'Honestly, what is that pink haired ditz thinking?' he thought to himself 'Doesn't she know what happens to humans who take that much blood. Is she looking ahead at all?' He gave a groan 'Vampires, they're all the same.' Truth be told, he still didn't have a high opinion of vampires. He gave a glare to the human. 'And Tsukune doesn't know any better than her.' He heaved a heavy sigh, thinking about what he'll have to deal with.

His inner monologue stopped short when he saw a patch of purple hair right beside him.

"So that's what happened yesterday, what a pity. I've missed Tsukune's fight myself."

"Mizore!"

She looked up "Ah, Dante?"

Dante was doing his best to get any bad impressions of him out of the way. In all fairness, Dante really didn't have a whole lot of experience when it came to social intercourse, save for a select few. Right now in order to ensure he was on Mizore's good side, he decided to take simple actions, talking to her, sitting next to her during lunch, simple things in order to forget the ruined romantic gesture that one night. After all, first impressions counted for a lot.

Now wasn't the time for any of that though…

"Could you please come with me? There's something I have to tell you."

She tilted her head in confusion.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a figure was overlooking them all with a predatory gleam in his eye and a creepy grin on his face. "Hm, so many women. So many tasty morsels. Hehehehehehe." The smile widened "I get paid and get a free dinner. This is the best deal I ever made!"

"What? Then Tsukune is…"

Dante gave a grave nod. "The blood inside his veins is being corroded on an extremely high rate. At this point I really don't know what will happen to him."

"But, doesn't Moka know anything about this?"

Dante snorted "I honestly don't believe that ditz would find out anything before it's too late. We have to let him know about this now."

Mizore agreed and they set off together towards the two.

Little did they know that things would be ending very differently.

In another part of the school, Tsukune and Moka were walking awkwardly, what with him and the bandage around his neck and an uneasy silence around them all. Moka decided that she would be the first to break it.

"Hey, Tsukune," he looked at her "That wound on your neck never healed did it?" a nervous expression dawned on his face.

"Ah..." he looked away "Nah it's healed, really..." Moka looked on with a sweatdrop 'You're horrible at lying Tsukune.' she thought.

"Tell me the truth!" she yelled "I don't know what to say to the others about what's happening to you! Because of injecting my blood, your transformation may be deteriorating your body!"

A nervous look came upon Tsukune's face but he turned around and laughed again. "That can't be it! I mean sure yesterday I felt a little wierd but today I feel just fine!"

"Then let me check your wound!" she tackled him to the ground and so began a wrestling match to see who would get the bandages. In the end it was a draw. Thank goodness he wasn't fighting the inner Moka or else she would pin him down in about three seconds.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you." he panted "I don't care if it's your blood, it's my body! This is none of your concern!"

"Touching," a voice said behind them "Very touching, almost makes me sad to devour you all." Moka and Tsukune turned to look at a sleazy looking guy skulking over by the bushes. "Really, you two make a nice couple , but I've been suppressing my hunger for so long"

"W-who are you? Are you with the outcasts?" he only smiled.

"The name's Hyakushiki." his body started to grow and expand into insect legs. "Don't take this too personally but they told me I could eat you all."

A scream erupted from where Dante and Mizore were headed. They stopped for a second, then looked at each other. The two began a mad dash toward the sound, when they came upon the location, they saw Tsukune and Moka getting sliced repeatedly by a huge centipede monster.

"Tsukune!" Mizore yelled.

"Honest to God, it's like their magnets for trouble..." Dante grumbled. Instantly he shifted into his malphas for while Mizore brought out her ice claws and both charged the insect demon. The monster turned to them with a huge smile on his ugly face "More food!" he shouted "This really is an all you can eat!"

Dante summoned his scythe and slashed at the insect, cutting open one of his sections while Mizore cut the legs that held Tsukune and Moka. The monster reeled back and tried to strike again at Dante, but he managed to repel him with a dark bolt from his talons, sending him crashing into a tree.

"All you all right?" Mizore asked the two as they got up.

"Yeah" Tsukune winced "A little hurt but other than that, we're alright."

"What is it with you and other monsters?" Dante asked with his scythe over his shoulder. Tsukune sighed "I really don't know..."

Just as he was finishing that sentence, Hyakushiki burst out from the ruins and charged at them again. "How dare you interrupt my meal!"

Dante sent an arc of lighting at him easily hitting his midsection throwing him off balance. However, he quickly recovered and changed direction to Mizore who was charging him with her claws. The insect demon was faster than he looked and got a in a solid strike.

'Shit! Mizore!' Dante panicked

He quickly dashed over to her and carried her out of harms way before the centipede monster could do anymore damage. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah," she said looking down "I'm fine."

Suddenly they felt a surge of familiar energy and looked over to see Moka with her rosario off. 'Oh so now she decides to join the fight'

The silver haired vampire glared at the hungry monster. "You dare think you can feast on me? A lowly insect that can barley control his own stomach? Know your place!" and at the uttering of her catchphrase, she delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to his skull. The monster crashed into a thicket of trees, splintering quite a few as he went. Inner Moka turned around with a bored look on her face.

Dante gave her a look "Thank you for finally joining us." he spat

She glared back at him "Don't tell me you were having trouble with that weakling."

"Of course not." he rebutted "But he was going right for Mizore, I had to support her."

Inner Moka narrowed her eyes at him "That kind of thinking will..." suddenly the tree wreckage burst behind her. Hyakushiki erupted in a storm of rage.

"I'll devour you all!" Moka dropped into a ready stance but an arc of dark lightning hit him right in the face and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Now we're even." said Dante as his talons crackled.

Moka sneered at him. "Far from it. I still haven't forgiven you for your blatant insults at my kind the other night."

Dante stopped, gave her an angry look and said quietly "When did I ever ask you for your forgiveness?"

Moka stopped and looked at him "Excuse me?" she replied in a dangerous tone

"You heard me." His volume grew "What made you think I was sorry for anything I've said? Because I'll let you in on something right now, I'm not."

She took a threatening step towards him, "W-wait Moka..." tried to diffuse the situation, but Moka pushed him out of the way. "You annoying little demon..." she snarled "Didn't you learn any manners with your parents or that damn priest?"

Dante looked calm but his wings flapped angrily as Mizore worriedly looked on. "Well for one thing, I learned that coldhearted elitists are the true scum of this world."

"And I know that vexacious people like you, malphas or not, should always be brutally punished!" Moka roared as she swung a vicious right hook to Dante's face. The demon in question however, ducked under the punch, placed his talons on Moka's abdomen and sent a full blast of energy, launching her into a tree splintering it.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried. The silver haired vampire got back up and aggressively stepped toward Dante. The young malphas had his scythe in his talons crackling with dark bolts.

"You really want a repeat of what happened the other night?" he asked.

"Last night you had surprise on your side, this time you won't be so lucky."

"We'll see!" he launched a arc of lightning at her only for her to dodge it and attempt to deliver a side kick to the face. He however blocked it with the staff of his scythe and pushed her off. Moka flipped back to the ground and Dante was instantly on the offensive, swiping at her with the scythe. Moka lighted to the side attempted a round house kick only for Dante to dash back and sent another bolt at her. She dodged it and dashed towards him but Dante flew upwards and threw out both of his talons, sending an electric storm Moka's way. This was something that Moka could not dodge this time and had to shoulder the full brunt of Dante's power.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled and started to run towards her.

"Stay back Tsukune! You'll just get in the way!" she yelled back. He stopped with a hurt look on his face.

"Just give it up, Tsukune." said Dante overhead "This arrogant bloodsucker would rather die instead of swallowing just a bit of her pride."

Moka had an enraged looked on her face and made an impressive jump at Dante who only flew just out of her reach and struck her back down.

"Come down and face me you coward!" she shouted at the young demon.

"Boy that gives me a lot of incentive." Dante sarcastically said. He then charged his scythe with energy and made a slicing motion, sending waves of energy to the earth.

Moka dodged the waves and hiding under the dust the attack kicked up, climbed up a nearby tree and leapt right at Dante, sending a flying sidekick to his stomach.

Dante crumpled to the ground in a state of extreme pain. 'Shit, that hurts.' He thought. His wings flapped weakly as he stumbled off the ground. He only had a few seconds to recover though as Moka did a dive bomb right towards him

'That was way to close.' She only missed him by a few inches and the force of her foot crashing to the ground tore at his skin. The impact actually launched him back, sending him crashing into the woods.

He barely got a chance to get back up, Moka was instantly on the offensive once more. 'Not good. ' he thought. When he was on the ground, the vampire had the greater advantage. His only chance of surviving this fight was to get back in the air.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done, Moka's vampire ability, coupled with her rage, made her a very deadly enemy. She sped to him and gave him a hard punch that he could only block. He winced as her fist made contact. He was sure she broke his arm with that strike. He manage to duck and weave from her flurry of punches and kicks, however she countered with a double punch and kick combo that sent Dante flying back to the woods.

'Okay, enough playing around, I have to end this quickly.' He thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated inward. Dante felt his energy circulate throughout his body, giving him a sense, a feeling of power. All over, bolts crackled up and down, spreading over his wings. He opened his eyes and saw Moka fast approaching.

The silver haired vampire was nothing short of furious as she approached the woods with gritted teeth. Right now, nothing would compare to ripping of that cocky demon's wings and hearing him scream. She was about to break into a full blown run, but something caught her eye. It looked like Dante, but he was glowing with some sort of energy...

Then what happened, even she couldn't totally recall. All of the sudden, there was a flash and Dante was instantly standing in front of her. He shot his talons into her side and discharged a huge amount of electricity. Moka went flying back, coughing up blood as she did. She hit the ground rolling in pain. When she finally got up, Dante was already back in the air and was readying a bolt. 'I see, he can even regulate his energy throughout his own body. With it he can move as fast as lightning itself.' she observed how he was putting a lot of effort trying to fly. 'But it looks like he can only do that once.' She quickly used what was left of her strength and sped off to a different spot.

Dante overhead was growling in frustration. He thought for sure that discharge would keep her down. How could she still be moving? His self regulation used up a lot of energy and she could still dodge the bolts.

'Dammit, I'm almost out and she can still dodge them! How can I hit an enemy that moves this quickly and constantly?' that question brought up a certain memory from his past.

_He was only eight when he first received combat training. Back then however, he could barely stay in the sky. He was, at that moment, hovering over scorched earth, panting heavily as his little wings flapped furiously. His hands crackled with small sparks as the red eyed figure ahead of him stood untouched._

_"I-I can't do it!"_

_"Well of course you can't, not with the way your aiming." the figure said. "At some point in time. You will have to face enemies that move constantly at high speeds. When that time comes, striking a single point will do you no good."_

_"T-then, what do I do?"_

Dante focused all of his remaining energy and directed it to his talons and his scythe.

_"The answer is quite simple..."_

He dive bombed towards the ground letting out a great roar, streams of energy trailing behind him.

"_Strike a whole plane!"  
_

He slammed into the ground, the scorched earth erupting with dark electric energy. Moka was shaken off her feet and was engulfed by the bolts that covered the earth.

"Dante!" Tsukune yelled "Moka-saaaaaan!"

For awhile, there was no sound, a cloud of dust covered the view of Tsukune and Mizore. Then when it finally settled, they saw both combatants lying on the ground, the two were barely conscious, probably fighting to stay awake at that point. Tsukune rushed over to Moka while Mizore, tenatively went over to Dante and helped him off the ground before stepping away from him. Moka looked at him, with narrowed eyes and he glared back at her. Mizore and Tsukune looked nervous, wondering if another fight would happen.

Dante finally broke the tense silence. "Call it a draw for now?"

Moka stood silent for a while before finally answering "Fine."

Tsukune and Mizore both sighed in relief. Dante began to limp off to the dorms, before suddenly seizing up and collapsing to the ground, clutching his heart and groaning in pain.

"Dante!" Tsukune ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine," he tried to brush it off. "It's just a little pain, that's all."

Tsukune however wasn't convinced. "I'll help you back to the dorms. Come on." And ignoring any protest, Tsukune got under Dante's arm and carried him off to the dorms.

Meanwhile, Moka and Mizore stared after the two boys. Moka had a distant look in her eyes.

"Just now…his aura…it…"

Mizore looked at the silver haired vampire in question. "Something wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes at the retreating figures before finally shaking her head."No, it's nothing."

Unbeknownst to either of the girls, a shikigami was hiding in the bushes, it's giant eye projecting all the events that transpired there. From the other end, a group of figures were huddled around the image.

"Wow, that was some fight."

"Just one question, why didn't that Tsukune become a vampire like Saizo said?"

"Maybe he was just concentrating on the boy too much, all that idiot can really do is just make a big mess of things anyway."

"Yeah, but that one female vampire was hot! Did you see her?"

"Regardless, now there's a new obstacle in our path." everyone's heads turned to Midou. "That foreigner, Dante, is way to powerful for us to overlook him."

"Yeah, what kind of monster is he anyway? Looked like nothing I've ever seen before."

"He didn't look like a outcast at all." another pipped up "He's a purebred all right, of what I'm not so sure."

Midou looked at the projection for a while before turning to the rest of the outcasts. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's not with us so that means he's against us. Tomorrow, we'll set some bait for him. Once he's here, I'll take care of him personally."

Back at the boys dorms, Tsukune finally got Dante to his room.

"Are you going to be all right?" the human asked.

Dante gave a slight smile back at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks." there was a moment of awkward silence between the two before Dante finally broke it. "Listen, I'm sorry for getting you mixed in this."

Tsukune looked back at him for a moment and smiled. "It's okay, you must have had your reasons, but..." he face turned serious. "Moka-san is not a bad person. You just have to get to know her a little that's all."

Dante looked down for a moment before looking back and offering Tsukune an attempted smile."Sure, I'll keep that in mind." With that he closed the door and turned away.

"He's naive, but good hearted." he smiled softly "It's hard to find people like that nowadays."

He walked away from the door to the center of his room. His dorm was like most others, a small kitchen, TV and a video game system, a picture of him and some other people, and a well made bed.

However at the far end of the room, up against the wall was a small altar with a crucifix flanked by three candles on each side and a picture of the Virgin Mary overhead. He knelt down in front of the altar, made the sign of the cross and began to say the act of contrition.

"Oh my God.

I am heartily sorry for having offended thee.

And I detest my sins not only because of your just punishments.

But because they offended you.

My God who art all good and deserving of all my love.

I firmly resolve with the help of your grace.

To sin no more and to avoid the near occasion of sin.

Amen"

Dante had a look of utter despair and sorrow before continuing his personal prayer.

"Lord, forgive me of the sins I have committed."

He began to breathe heavily.

"Forgive me of the sins that I will commit."

Tears were almost flowing down his face and he bit his thumb so hard that it began to bleed. He said his final lines through chocked sobs.

"And please forgive the evil nature of my body and soul."

There was deathly silence. As though the darkness itself snuffed out all sound in the room. The only light was emitted by the flickering candles. Finally, the silence was broken with a final sound coming from Dante.

"Amen."

Night took its course.

**So there you have it. Hopefully I'm adding some depth to the story. In the fight, my original concept was to have Dante beat Moka, but I feared that would leave me to the whole "way overpowered character thing" so I put him on equal terms with Moka. Another thing is, Dante doesn't really have the all powerful badass attitude either, really it's just a front for Moka. Really he's actually shy and socially awkward at times. Just trying to make my character seem more human (ironic) and less God like.**


End file.
